vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Valoopy
'Welcome to my talk page!' Just a couple things to keep in mind: *Son, I brought this wiki into this world, I think you know the rest. (As in, being an overall jerk here or anywhere on this wiki will get you banned.) *Well, it's not the name I woulda picked for you but if it's your name, it's your name. (Sign all talk and forum posts!) *Have fun! This wiki was made to upload custom stuff, so just experiment! Make a page wrong? Ask someone for help! *When you're on talk pages, please make new sections for new topics. Topic to do so. *By the way, I use source mode, so that's how I'll give out advice. Help I can help you make pages, pictures and such, I'll probably start some bigger stuff tomorrow. Just putting this here We need a bot that can auto-add users here. If you log on once, the bot automatically makes the page link there and categorizes it. Keepin' this here so I don't lose it. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 17:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've added 5 pages in all now. :D Unlike in the Vault, now I feel like I'm making a difference. :DDDD Hi Valoopy How did you get talk pages instead of those comment bits at the bottom of the page? :Thanks Valoopy! I've only just started, so I will later :). Thanks for now though, that worked perfectly. User:GuardianOfTheWastes The Armory Every time I log on, the place has gotten bigger and better! This wiki is turning out good. Thing is, whenever I log on it's usually very quiet... you know, time zones and whatnot :-( 05:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It cannot be undone. I see your point, but Lanius has me in piano lessons, and you don't want to be on his bad side. Brony for life, but hopefully love and toleration gets the better of you. OctaviusoftheNorth 05:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) T-Minus 5..4..3... Preparing the PFC, all civilians stand clear... OctaviusoftheNorth 05:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A huge explosion ensues.... The shots of love and hate cancel each other out, both Val and Oct in a standstill, their weapons in the middle of the battlefield. Both rush to see who can regain the upper hand. The end draws closer... Oct screams in pain, but the hate is too strong, he won't make it. He sends his coordinates to Brony base 1. The Orbital Friendship Cannon will fire on his position in a matter of seconds. Oct breathes heavily, his last words, " Bronies for life!" OctaviusoftheNorth 18:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Fair point You have a fair enough point. I'll make a small couple of changes about the content. 10:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Presents I added the template a while ago, cause I wanted to gift an armory weapon, but uploading it to the vault was too much hassle. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 19:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :lol, I was just staring at your userpage wondering where my comment was, anyway my best understanding of templates: A) copy them from Fallout wiki B) Ask CoD4 C)??? D) profit. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 19:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC)